The First Extreme Wars
The First Extreme Wars or Roblox Robot Wars Extreme, as roboteers called it, was a spinoff-sequel to The First Roblox War. While The First Roblox War had one main competition with two side competitions, Extreme ''was composed of many small competitions with entry numbers ranging from 16 to 4. Competitions would have different themes, like in the real Robot Wars Extreme. While it was planned to commence filming immediately after the Grand Final of ''The First Roblox War ''had been broadcast, the ''First War's reception alongside Roblox issues held it back by a month. Jonateer did the commentary for all battles, replacing newbeaver256 from The First Roblox War. '' Competitions/Battles '''All-Stars: '''A by invitation competition, featuring 12 robots. The only requirements for the entries, besides usual regulations, was that all 12 robots must have made their debut in ''The First Roblox War ''and be seeded for ''The Second Roblox War. Antweight Annihilation: A by appointment (entry for all) competition, featuring 8 robots. The only requirements for the entries was that the robot's weight must be below 40 sgs. For comparison, the heavyweight limit is 260. Battle of The Elements: '''A by appointment competition featuring only 4 robots. Each robot represented a different element of the Earth: earth, wind, fire and air. '''Challenge Belt: A by appointment series of battles inwhich robots battled against the Challenge Belt holder to try and steal the belt from them. The belt was awarded at first to the team who was believed to be most worthy - in this case, the team was Team Global Nuisance. Flipper Frenzy﻿': '''A by invitation competition featuring 4 robots, all of which had to feature a flipper as its primary weapon. '''House Robot Rebellion: '''Two by appointment battles inwhich two robots go into the arena to face two House Robots. This would be the only use of the House Robots throughout ''Roblox Robot Wars. Total Team Terror: 'A by appointment competition inwhich two teams join up to form a pair and go against another pair in 2 v 2 battles. Only four teams/eight robots could enter. '''Vengeance: '''A by appointment series of five battles inwhich robots declare a grudge match on fellow robots, possibly to resolve unsolved problems or after a defeat during ''The First Roblox War. 'War Of The Wedges: '''A by invitation competition featuring 8 robots, all of whom had to have a simple wedge as their primary weapon. The entries could have other weapons besides. '''Wild Card Warriors: '''Four battles inwhich newcomers to the warzone go against a veteran from ''The First Roblox War. '''World Championship: '''A by appointment competition inwhich 16 robots represent their country and battle each other to find the World Champion. Two competitions were originally planned for Extreme, but were dropped during production. The first was the '''Clash of The Clusterbots, inwhich four pairs of roboteers built a clusterbot for a four-robot competition. The competition was cancelled for three reasons: lack of entries, the similarities to the Total Team Terror''' 'and the fact that it was almost impossible to build a qualifying clusterbot. Not far into Extreme, the '''Total Team Terror '''was cancelled. Despite having four entries, occasions where all four roboteers were online at the same time were very rare and therefore it would be almost impossible to complete. Therefore, the competition was cancelled and it was intended for these battles to replaced. Different competitions were suggested to replace the gaps, such as an Armed Forces competition (which Team Judgement entered before the competition was announced) and a Sumo Vengeance competition, but it was decided instead not to replace the two competitions, emphasising further the incomplete and rushed 'torture' that was Extreme. Changes From The First Roblox War The First Extreme Wars saw the debut of a new arena, more closely linked to the BBC counterpart from Extreme I onwards. This arena saw the addition of a floor flipper, capable of lifting up to 300 sgs. Alongside this improvement, the flame pit was disabled to prevent lag. Three prominent figures were lost over the course of Extreme; Bradley (newbeaver256), Connah (TOXiCOwNAGE) and David (davidpq2). All three people left to their own accord, although Bradley's departure was result of a large movement within the Robot Wars group. The actual reason for Connah's departure is unknown, but David's departure was a combination of Parker-Quaife's own resignation (later he attempted to retract said resignation but failed to comply to most conditions, and was therefore disqualified) and his inability to comply to rules. Despite Bradley and Connah's filming work on Extreme, no problems were created by their departure, since their roles were filled by Jimmy and Charleh, who also took their places in the end of series featurette. In terms of handling the competition, there was a change to how drop-outs and substitutes were handled. If a robot won the first round and then dropped out, such as Emeryville and Intoxicated Alligator in the All-Stars, the robot that lost to it was reinstated. As both Emeryville and Intoxicated Alligator dropped out between rounds in the All-Stars, their opponents were reinstated and, for the first time in the competition, two reinstated robots faced each other. Format Changes On Boxing Day, it was announced that the Second and Third Wars were cancelled, and that Extreme was near impossible to finish battle-wise, meaning its format would be changed from that of the First War. Instead, Extreme would be a collection of filmed battles with the occasional commentary. April saw Jon announce that the incomplete version of Extreme was almost completed and due to be uploaded at the end of the month. However, in the same video Jon hinted that, should he return to TST Robot Wars in the future, Extreme would be revisited and redone in the way it should originally have been released. The 'ROUGH' First Extreme Wars began broadcast on Channel TST on 23rd April 2012, with each of the seven episodes uploaded on each following day. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *Despite being called ''The First Extreme Wars, this series is frequently referred to as simply Extreme. The series was given its name before TST Robot Wars planned to conclude with ''The Third Roblox War ''and was therefore chosen before the decision to have only four series of TST Robot Wars (First War, First Extreme, Second War, Third War). Further, because of the struggle in running competitions, it was decided in December 2011 to abandon the Second and Third War, meaning that The ''First ''Extreme Wars would be both the last Extreme and the last war overall. *Filming for Extreme started on the 10th August 2011.﻿ The last battle to be recorded before Jon enforced the deadline was the World Championship battle between Bloodrunner and Rhino, recorded on the 21st January 2012. Not including editing or organisation, a staggering 164 days were spent filming 50 battles. Almost another 100 days passed before Extreme was finally over, as the final episode (Episode 7) was uploaded 263 days after the 10th August. Category:Robot Wars Category:Channel TST Series Category:2011 Category:2012